Von Rosen und Dornen
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Teil 1 der Serie "Hoffnung im Herzen"
1. Kapitel 1

Sodele, meine liebste Co-Schreiberin Borrible und ich haben mal wieder was neues begonnen. Wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, hat es uns in letzter Zeit das Pairing Legolas und Aragorn angetan, also wollten wir auch diesmal wieder etwas über die beiden schreiben. Dabei haben wir uns diesmal die erste Begegnung der beiden vorgenommen. Was als "kurzes RP" begann, hat sich allerdings schnell so weit entwickelt, dass wir bereits Stoff für eine ganze Serie haben.  
Dies ist also nur die erste Geschichte von einigen geplanten. Wir hoffen, es gefällt euch. Bitte lasst es uns wissen.

  
**_Hoffnung im Herzen  
  
von Borrible und Galadriel  
  
Teil 1  
  
Von Rosen und Dornen_**

**_  
  
Kapitel 1_**  
  
Eilig verließ Legolas das Bad, durchquerte sein Gemach, während er mit flinken Fingern sein Haar wie gewohnt flocht. Es dunkelte bereits, sein Vater würde zweifellos schon auf ihn warten, doch war er später von der Grenzpatrouille zurückgekehrt als er gedacht hatte.  
In aller Eile hatte der Prinz ein Bad genommen, sich angekleidet und für das Fest hergerichtet, das wahrscheinlich gerade begann. Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür durchbrach die Stille und Legolas antwortete schnell: "Ich komme, einen Augenblick!" Dabei versuchte er, die weichen, hellen Stiefel anzuziehen und sie gleichzeitig zu schnüren, wobei er ein wenig unbeholfen auf einem Fuß balancierte.  
Als die Tür sich plötzlich öffnete, verlor er jedoch den Kampf gegen die Schwerkraft und fiel nach hinten - wo glücklicherweise sein Bett stand, das den Fall abfing. Neldor, einer von Legolas' besten Freunden, prustete leise los, als er dies sah. "Sieh da, wenn unser Prinz unter Leuten ist, kann er sich so anmutig bewegen wie kein anderer, doch wenn er alleine und in Eile ist, wird er unbeholfen wie ein Kind."  
Legolas warf dem anderen Elben, der noch immer in der Tür stand, einen düsteren Blick zu und zog auch den anderen Stiefel an, wobei er sicherheitshalber diesmal auf seinem Bett sitzen blieb. "Ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Erklärung für dein Erscheinen."  
"König Thranduil erwartet dich recht ungeduldig", erwiderte sein Freund, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Kann ich ihm sagen, dass du dich heute Abend noch blicken lässt?"  
Legolas verdrehte die Augen, kämpfte das Lachen nieder und richtete sich auf. "Das kannst du." Als Neldor sich nicht vom Fleck rührte, zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und fügte lachend hinzu: "Nun geh schon, ich bin sofort da!"  
"In Ordnung", erwiderte sein Freund lächelnd und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich der Kommode in seinem Zimmer zu. Er wusste, dass er spät dran war, doch er beeilte sich, und ändern konnte er es nun eh nicht mehr. Seine Finger griffen nach dem schmalen Stirnreif, setzten ihn auf und nach einem flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel verließ letztendlich auch er sein Gemach, um dem Frühlingsfest beizuwohnen.  
  
Die milde Luft war erfüllt von blumigen Düften des Frühlings, als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen den Himmel über Düsterwald in Schattierungen aus Rot und Gold tauchten. In den hohen Baumkronen um den Festplatz herum sangen Vögel, doch war dies längst nicht die einzige Musik, die den Abend bereicherte. Vielerlei Musikanten entlockten ihren Harfen und Lauten anmutige Klänge, wie nur Elben sie vollbringen konnten, doch waren die Lieder dieses Reiches so anders als jene, die der junge Mann gewohnt war.  
An den Stamm einer hohen Eiche gelehnt stand er am Rand des Platzes und beobachtete das Geschehen. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Glas des besten Weins, den König Thranduil für Mereth Lothron, das Frühlingsfest, aus seinen Kellern bereitgestellt hatte. Gedankenverloren nippte er an dem köstlichen Getränk, während die Waldelben von den reichhaltigen Speisen aßen, sich unterhielten oder tanzten.  
Vor zwei Nächten waren er und seine Ziehbrüder Elladan und Elrohir in Düsterwald angekommen. Schon lange hatte Estel sich danach gesehnt, einmal die anderen Elbenreiche kennen zu lernen, doch noch hatte Elrond es ihm nicht gestattet, alleine durch Mittelerde zu reisen, und so hatten seine beiden Söhne die Gelegenheit genutzt, selbst einmal wieder eine Reise zu unternehmen.  
Der junge Mensch hatte diese sehr genossen. Alles war ihm so neu und aufregend erschienen, denn jede Meile, die sie auf ihren Pferden zurücklegten, führte ihn weiter ins Ungewisse, auf abenteuerlichen Reisen durch Landstriche, von denen er bisher nur gehört hatte. Er liebte seine Heimat Imladris, doch war er dort behütet aufgewachsen, fernab all der Gefahren, die jenseits der Grenzen des Elbenreiches lauern mochten, und auch fernab von all den Wundern, die diese Welt zu bieten hatte.  
Das Nebelgebirge hatte er sein Leben lang gekannt, seine schneebedeckten Gipfel im Osten gesehen, wenn er in seinem Bett erwacht war, doch nie hatte es durchwandert, den kalten Wind auf seiner Haut gespürt und die Welt von den hohen Bergen aus gesehen. Auch von Düsterwald hatte man ihm berichtet, doch selbst in seinen Träumen hätte er sich diesen Ort nicht vorstellen können. Auch in seiner Heimat gab es Wälder, doch waren sie meist licht und klein. Die geheimnisvollen Tiefen dieses Waldes waren mit nichts zu vergleichen, das Estel je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Noch immer begannen seine Augen zu leuchten, wenn er sich seine Umgebung genauer betrachtete. Als er zwei Nächte zuvor den Palast Thranduils zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war er sich vorgekommen wie ein kleines Kind in einer fremden, märchenhaften Welt voller atemberaubender Schönheit, wahrlich zauberhaft.  
Und ebenso war dieses Fest, auch wenn es in Bruchtal ähnliche gab.  
„So einsam hier?" In der Stimme lag ein Anflug von liebevollem Spott, und Estel wandte sich zu seinem Ziehbruder Elladan um.  
„Nicht einsam", antwortete er. „Eher bewundernd. Von hier kann ich alles genauer beobachten."  
Ein leises Lachen ertönte hinter dem dunkelhaarigen Elben, als ein weiterer an seine Seite trat.  
„Ich sehe schon, es wurde aller höchste Zeit, dass du Imladris endlich einmal verlässt", sagte Elrohir lächelnd.  
Estel nickte. „Ja, ich bin auch glücklich darüber. Danke, dass ihr mit mir hergekommen seid."  
„Uns blieb keine andere Wahl", erwiderte Elladan schmunzelnd.  
„Vater hätte dich nie alleine reisen lassen", fügte Elrohir hinzu.  
Estel nickte lächelnd. Zwar war er mit 19 Jahren alt genug, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen, doch rührte ihn die Fürsorge seines Ziehvaters auch.  
„Aber nun solltest du aufhören, nur hier herum zu stehen und zu beobachten", sagte Elladan und griff Estels rechten Arm, während Elrohir seinen linken nahm.   
„Geselle dich lieber zu den anderen und genieße das Fest."  
Kopfschüttelnd ließ der Mensch sich von seinen Brüdern hinfort ziehen, mitten hinein in die Festgesellschaft, durch die Reihen von fröhlich feiernden Elben.  
  
Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte Legolas die Gänge des Palastes, trat schließlich hinaus in die klare Abendluft und machte sich auf den Weg zu der großen Lichtung ein wenig tiefer im Wald, auf dem Mereth Lothron statt fand. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag gewesen und die Nacht würde ihm in nichts nachstehen.  
Bereits von weitem hörte Legolas die fröhlichen Stimmen der Elben, die heute das Ende des Winters feierten. Als er die Lichtung fast erreicht hatte, verlangsamte er seine Schritte, straffte seine Schultern und trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume hinaus.  
  
Estel stand nun bei seinen beiden Brüdern, während Elladan in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit einem Waldelben über Schwertkampftechniken vertieft war, doch der junge Mann hörte nur halb hin, denn immer wieder wanderten seine Blicke über den Festplatz, um die Schönheit der dort anwesenden Elben aber auch die des Platzes an sich zu genießen.  
„Und ich sage dennoch, eine leichtere Klinge ermöglicht schnellere Streiche, auch wenn sie der Kraft eines Zweihänders nicht standhalten kann", widersprach Elladan dem anderen Elben, doch dieser antwortete nicht mehr darauf.  
„Oh, Prinz Legolas beehrt uns endlich bei der Feier", sagte er lächelnd und zeigt in Richtung des Palastes.  
Wie auch seine Brüder sah Estel an den Rand des Festplatzes, wo durch eine schmale Gasse ein hochgewachsener Elb schritt. Selbst wenn Estel es nicht soeben gehört hätte, so hätte er keinen anderen Schluss zugelassen, als dass dieser Elb ein Königssohn sein müsse, wenn nicht gar der König selbst. Seine gesamte Haltung strahlte eine anmutige Würde aus, sein Blick war voraus gerichtet, seine Züge freundlich lächelnd und dennoch auf eine gewisse Weise unnahbar. Auf seinem Haupt mit dem von im verebbenden Sonnelicht golden glänzenden Haar saß ein schmaler Stirnreif und auch seine Kleider aus den feinsten, leicht schimmernden Stoffen in Tönen aus Gold und Grün zeugten von Königlichkeit. Und nicht nur der Mensch als Fremder schien von dieser Gestalt beeindruckt, denn selbst die Elben um ihn herum hielten einige Momente inne, dämpften ihre Gespräche und sahen zu ihrem Prinz, wie dieser langsam durch ihre Reihen auf die Tafel seines Vaters, des Königs, zuschritt.  
  
Ein Lächeln erschien auf den Zügen des Prinzen, als er zwischen den Anwesenden hindurch schritt und hier und da grüßend nickte. Viele seines Volkes waren gekommen und sie alle schienen fröhlich zu feiern und die Nacht mit Körper und Geist zu genießen.  
Bald war Legolas an der großen Tafel angekommen und stand nach wenigen weiteren Schritten an Thranduils Thron. Sein Lächeln wurde noch heller, als sein Blick den seines Vaters fand und er sich elegant verbeugte. "Vater …"   
Der König erwiderte das Lächeln seines Sohnes und gebot ihm mit einer Geste, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen. „Guten Abend, mein Sohn. Ich fürchtete bereits, du würdest mit deiner Anwesenheit noch länger auf dich warten lassen."  
Legolas kam der Aufforderung seines Vaters nach und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. "Ich habe mich beeilt", erwiderte er mit einem lustigen Funkeln in den Augen. "Und ich bin pünktlicher als letztes Jahr."  
Thranduil lachte leise auf und in seinen grünen Augen funkelte es ähnlich wie in den blauen seines Sohnes. „Damit hast du Recht, den Valar sei Dank. Um ehrlich zu sein überrascht es mich, dass du es überhaupt noch vor Ende der Feierlichkeiten geschafft hast."  
Obwohl er versuchte, beleidigt drein zu schauen, musste Legolas lachen. "Jetzt übertreibst du aber schamlos. Zwar sind wir auf der Patrouille aufgehalten worden, doch von nichts, das so schlimm wäre, dass ich hier nicht erscheinen könnte."  
Während er sprach, ließ er seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen, niemand Bestimmtes suchend.  
„Natürlich", antwortete Thranduil fast schelmisch grinsend. „Eigenartig nur, dass es jedes Jahr einen Grund zu geben scheint, der dich von einem pünktlichen Erscheinen abhält." Er legte seinem Sohn dezent die Hand auf die Schulter. „Doch sei dir verzeihen. Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Wir haben dieses Jahr auch besondere Gäste. Die beiden Söhne Elronds sind aus Bruchtal angereist, gemeinsam mit seinem jüngsten Zögling."  
Gerade als sein Vater diese Worte aussprach, fiel Legolas' Blick auf die beiden völlig identisch aussehenden Elben, die kaum zu übersehen waren. Er freute sich, sie wieder zu sehen - Jahre waren seit ihrer letzten Begegnung vergangen und er hatte sich immer sehr gut mit ihnen verstanden. Neben ihnen stand eine weitere Gestalt, und als Legolas sie genauer betrachtete, sah er noch einmal genauer hin, obwohl er wusste, dass seine Augen ihm keinen Streich spielten. "Ein Mensch?", fragte er verwirrt, jedoch mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
Thranduil nickte. „Ja, er ist der Sohn Arathorns und wächst wie seine Vorfahren in Imladris auf. Sein Vater starb, als er nur wenige Sommer gesehen hatte. Sein Name ist Aragorn, doch in Imladris gab man ihm den Namen Estel. Und wahrlich ruht die Hoffnung der Menschen auf seinen Schultern, denn er ist der Erbe Isildurs, doch weiß er noch nichts von seiner Herkunft, soweit ich unterrichtet bin."  
Stumm lauschte Legolas den Informationen, die sein Vater ihm gab und betrachtete den jungen Mann währenddessen genauer. Dunkle Haare, stolze und edle Gesichtszüge fielen ihm sofort auf und eine Gewandtheit, jedes Mal, wenn er sich bewegte, die er bei einem Menschen so noch nie zuvor bemerkt hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er unter Elben aufgewachsen war - oder an der Tatsache, dass er über viele Generationen hinweg sogar mit ihnen verwandt war. Er besaß eine außergewöhnliche Ausstrahlung, so stark, dass sie ihn wie Licht zu umgeben schien. Wie in Gedanken versunken beobachtete Legolas den Menschen weiter, seltsam fasziniert.  
„Vielleicht möchtest du unsere Gäste ebenfalls in Düsterwald willkommen heißen", schlug Thranduil vor und riss seinen Sohn damit schließlich aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Wie bitte?" fragte dieser, riss sich aber recht schnell wieder zusammen. "Oh, ja, natürlich", antwortete er, warf seinem Vater ein kurzes Lächeln zu und erhob sich.  
Legolas suchte sich zielstrebig seinen Weg durch die Anwesenden, vorbei an den Tanzenden in der Mitte der Lichtung und es dauerte nicht lange, bis es deutlich wurde, dass er auf die Zwillinge und den jungen Menschen zusteuerte.  
  
Estel hatte den Blick schließlich von dem Prinzen abgewandt, als dieser sich zu seinem Vater gesellt hatte, und weiterhin dem Gespräch von Elladan und Dagorion, wie der andere Elb hieß, gelauscht. Zwar hatte der Mensch in seinen Jahren in Bruchtal auch den Umgang mit dem Schwert erlernt und übte diesen auch sehr gerne aus, doch langweilte ihn die Diskussion ein wenig, und so ließ er immer wieder seine Blicke schweifen. Als er flüchtig in Richtung der Königstafel sah, bemerkte er, wie der Prinz plötzlich auf ihn und seine Brüder zukam, mit derselben anmutigen Eleganz wie schon zuvor, und das, obwohl der Platz gefüllt war und der Waldelb sich seinen Weg durch die Massen bahnen musste. Einen Augenblick war Estel überrascht, den Prinzen so direkt auf sich zugehen zu sehen, doch er lächelte höflich, während auch Elladan und Elrohir den Ankommenden nun bemerkten und sich in seine Richtung wandten.  
  
Legolas warf den Zwillingen ein Lächeln zu. "Elladan, Elrohir - ich hatte nicht erwartet, euch hier zu sehen. Doch freut es mich umso mehr. Unsere letzte Begegnung liegt allzu lange zurück." Bereits während er sprach, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln neugierig zu Estel hinüber und er musste feststellen, dass sein erster Eindruck ihn nicht getäuscht hatte.  
„Legolas", sagte Elladan fröhlich und legte dem Düsterwaldelben in einer Geste des Grußes seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es freut mich sehr, dich wieder zu sehen."  
Elrohir wiederholte die Geste seines Bruders nun und fügte hinzu: „Unser letztes Treffen liegt viel zu lange zurück. Es ist schön, wieder einmal in Düsterwald zu sein."  
„Legolas, darf ich dir unseren Ziehbruder Estel vorstellen." Elladan legte seine Hand auf den Rücken des jungen Mannes, um ihn sanft ein wenig nach vorne zu schieben. Angesichts dieser Aufmerksamkeit fühlte sich Estel plötzlich etwas verlegen und senkte den Blick.  
"Estel", wiederholte Legolas leise, während er den Menschen vor sich betrachtete. "Ein mehr als passender Name." Für einen Augenblick schien er ein wenig in Gedanken versunken, doch schon bald überwog der Wunsch, dem jungen Mann in die Augen sehen zu können und so fuhr er fort: "Es freut mich, dich hier begrüßen zu dürfen."  
Estel runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn ob der halb gemurmelten Worte und wunderte sich, warum der Elb dies gesagt hatte, kannte er ihn doch noch überhaupt nicht. Er entschied sich jedoch aus Höflichkeit, nicht weiter nachzufragen.  
„Und es freut mich, in Eurer Heimat als Gast willkommen zu sein, Prinz Legolas", sprach er förmlich und deutete mit seinem Haupt eine Verbeugung an.  
Legolas lächelte als er die aufrichten Worte hörte. Estel faszinierte ihn, er war zwar offensichtlich ein Mensch, doch war an ihm so viel Elbisches.  
"Gefällt dir denn, was du siehst?", fragte er weiter. Der Prinz war neugierig auf alles, was er über den jungen Erben Isildurs erfahren konnte und hoffte, dass er an diesem Abend noch oft Gelegenheit dazu haben würde, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.  
Der Mensch nickte. „Oh ja, es ist wunderschön hier, so anders als in Imladris."  
Er lächelte verlegen, bevor er den Blick wieder senkte. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er nervös. Von Bruchtal war er es gewöhnt, in der Gesellschaft von Elben zu sein, doch die Elben dort waren seine Familie und Freunde. Hier war er umgeben von Fremden und bei all der Anmut und Schönheit wurde ihm vor Augen geführt, dass er zwar elbische Bräuche und Verhaltensweisen kannte, aber dennoch anders war als sie. Nie würde er eine so königliche Erhabenheit besitzen, wie der blonde Prinz vor ihm. Und trotz der majestätischen Ausstrahlung wirkte er keinesfalls arrogant, sondern freundlich und offen.  
"Nun, ich hoffe, dass ihr noch eine Weile hier bleibt", antwortete Legolas, im Stillen amüsiert über Estels Schüchternheit. "Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir mein Zuhause dann genauer zeigen - wenn deine Brüder nichts dagegen haben", zwinkerte er den Zwillingen zu, die beide lachten.  
"Nur zu gerne, das bringt uns einige wunderschöne ruhige Stunden", antwortete Elrohir, doch konnte man in seiner Stimme deutlich hören, dass der Kommentar liebevoll gemeint war.  
Legolas grinste ebenfalls und wandte sich wieder an Aragorn. "Wer weiß, vielleicht findest du meine Gegenwart sogar noch angenehmer als die ihre", scherzte er.  
  
Die ausgelassene Stimmung färbte schließlich auf Estel ab und so lachte er leise und sah schmunzelnd zwischen seinen Brüdern und dem Prinzen hin und her.  
„Vielleicht habt Ihr Recht. Ich würde gerne einmal etwas anderes hören, als Diskussionen über die effektivsten Schwertkampftechniken den lieben langen Tag lang."  
„Als ob wir nur darüber reden wurden!" rief Elladan aus.  
„Glaub ihm kein Wort, Legolas", sagte Elrohir lachend. „Jedenfalls wird es angenehm, einmal nicht eine Frage nach der nächsten beantworten zu müssen, den lieben langen Tag lang."  
Legolas lachte leise. Es war schön, seine alten Freunde wieder zu sehen - und besonders, da sie einen neuen mitgebracht hatten. "Dann scheint niemand etwas dagegen zu haben", sprach er schließlich und sah den Menschen an. "Ich werde auf mein Angebot zurückkommen, Estel. Aber nun entschuldigt mich bitte, ich habe seit einer halben Ewigkeit nichts gegessen."  
„Dann solltest du das tun, bevor du noch verhungerst", sagte Elladan grinsend.  
„Und ich werde mich noch ein wenig weiter dem Düsterwald'schen Wein widmen", fügte Elrohir hinzu, als soeben einer der Diener mit einer Karaffe Wein umher ging, und bedeutete diesem, ihm und seinem Bruder noch etwas nachzuschenken.  
„Auf bald", sagte Estel, während der Prinz sich schließlich nickend abwandte.  
„Möchtest du auch etwas Wein?" fragte Elladan, doch Estel schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, danke."  
„Ich vergaß, du verträgst ja nicht sonderlich viel", scherzte Elrohir, bevor er einen großen Schluck aus seinem Kelch nahm.  
  
Einige Zeit noch leistete der junge Mann seinen Brüdern Gesellschaft und beteiligte sich an den Gesprächen oder lauschte ihnen nur, bis auch er von den Speisen der Waldelben kostete, um festzustellen, dass diese allesamt vorzüglich schmeckten. Er genoss das Fest sehr, doch bald, als die Nacht bereits weit voran geschritten war, überkam den Menschen die Müdigkeit, und so verabschiedete er sich schließlich von Elladan und Elrohir und kehrte in sein Gastgemach zurück, um sich zur Ruhe zu begeben. Als er in seinem Bett lag, war er erfüllt von Vorfreude auf den morgigen Tag, denn er wollte nur allzu gerne mehr von diesem wundervollen Elbenreich sehen und war Legolas für sein Angebot dankbar. Zufrieden schlief er schließlich ein und träumte in dieser Nacht von all den Wundern, die er in diesem zauberhaften Wald noch erleben könnte.  
  
TBC  
  
Bitte sagt uns, wie es euch gefällt.


	2. Kapitel 2

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Wir hoffen, es gefällt euch auch weiterhin. Bei weiteren 3 oder mehr Reviews gibts dann das nächste Kapitel ;)

**_  
Kapitel 2_**  
  
Endlich war es Legolas möglich, sich vom Mittagstisch zu entschuldigen und die Halle, in der er, sein Vater und einige andere Elben, unter anderem die Zwillinge, gespeist hatten, zu verlassen. Er hatte gehofft, Estel hier wieder zu sehen, doch dem war nicht so gewesen - der Mensch war nicht aufgetaucht. Gelegenheit, seine beiden Brüder nach seinem Verbleib zu fragen, hatte Legolas nicht gehabt und so hatte er einfach beschlossen, ihn selbst zu suchen, um sein Versprechen einzulösen.  
Das Fest am Abend zuvor hatte bis spät in die Nacht hinein angedauert, doch für Legolas' Geschmack war Estel viel zu früh verschwunden gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sich noch einmal mit ihm zu unterhalten, doch war er von vielen anderen aufgehalten und in Gespräche verwickelt worden, sodass die Zeit nur so verflogen und Estel schließlich nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
Legolas' erster Weg führte ihn direkt zum Gästegemach des Menschen, da er hoffte, ihn dort anzutreffen. Vor der Tür blieb der Elb schließlich stehen und klopfte leise.  
  
Estel war so vertieft in das Buch, das auf seinem Schoß lag, dass er das Klopfen beinahe nicht gehört hätte. Nach dem Frühstück hatte er die Bibliothek des Palastes aufgesucht und dort ein interessantes Buch mit Geschichten und Liedern über die Elben Düsterwalds gefunden. Den gesamten Vormittag bereits hatte er darin gelesen, während er, an die Wand gelehnt, auf der breiten Fensterbank gesessen und die warme Luft des Frühlings eingeatmet hatte.  
Er legte das Buch schließlich bäuchlings auf die steinerne Fensterbank und schritt zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen.  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Prinzen und im ersten Augenblick war Estel überrascht, ihn hier zu sehen, in Gedanken immer noch in der letzten Geschichte versunken, die er gelesen hatte.  
"Prinz Legolas, was kann ich für Euch tun?"  
  
Einen kurzen Augenblick war Legolas verwirrt darüber, dass Estel anscheinend völlig ihre Abmachung vergessen hatten. "Ich ...", begann er, riss sich dann aber zusammen und antwortete: "Ich kam wegen unserer Abmachung von gestern Abend. Ich meine natürlich, wenn du im Augenblick nicht etwas Besseres zu tun hast..."  
  
Estel musste gegen das Bedürfnis ankämpfen, sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen, und lächelte den Prinzen stattdessen entschuldigend an.  
"Ja richtig, verzeiht. Ich wollte dies nicht vergessen. Es ist nur..." Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu dem aufgeschlagenen Buch auf der Fensterbank und er deutete mit einer Hand dort hin.  
"Ich las soeben eine sehr interessante Geschichte, und nehme an, sie hat mich ein wenig in ihren Bann gezogen."  
  
Legolas' Blick folgte der Geste des Menschen und auch er sah das aufgeschlagene Buch. "Oh, ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen. Und bitte, sag du", fügte er schnell hinzu, als ihm einfiel, was er bereits am gestrigen Abend eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Legolas stand noch immer vor der halb geöffneten Tür und fragte sich einen Moment lang, wie er sich nun weiter verhalten sollte. "Wenn du möchtest, kann ich später wiederkommen", sagte er schließlich, nachdem sie beide für eine Zeit lang still gewesen waren.  
  
Estel winkte ab. "Oh nein, Ihr habt... du hast mich nicht unterbrochen." Es würde einige Zeit dauern, bis Estel sich an diese formlose Anrede gewöhnt hatte. "Das heißt, das hast du, allerdings kann ich das Buch auch zu einer anderen Zeit weiter lesen. Ich würde gerne auf dein gestriges Angebot zurückkommen, denn sicherlich gibt es hier sehr viel zu sehen, und ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir in Düsterwald bleiben werden."  
  
"In Ordnung", erwiderte Legolas, froh darüber, dass Estel mit ihm kommen wollte. "Wenn du möchtest, können wir sofort gehen."  
Während er dies sagte, betrachtete er den Jüngeren erneut unauffällig. Es war seltsam, dass dieser Mensch ihn so faszinierte, auf eine Art, die er noch nie erlebt hatte. Zwar musste er zugeben, dass er kaum etwas mit Menschen zu tun hatte, und dennoch ...  
Schnell schüttelte Legolas seine Gedanken ab, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er noch immer in Estels silbergraue Augen blickte, als könne er gar nicht mehr weg sehen.  
  
"Gerne", sagte Estel lächelnd, wich jedoch dem Blick des Elben aus.  
"Wartet ... ehm ... warte." Er ging schnell zu dem Sessel, auf dem seine Übertunika lag, und streifte diese über. Zwar war es bereits sehr warm, doch falls sie länger fort bleiben sollten, würde es kühler werden.  
"Und wo gehen wir hin?", fragte er schließlich, als er die Tür seines Gemaches hinter sich geschlossen hatte und mit Legolas auf dem Gang davor stand.  
  
"Wohin du willst", antwortete dieser und warf Estel ein Lächeln zu. "Ich kann dir den Palast an sich zeigen, alle möglichen Hallen und Räume; wenn du möchtest, können wir aber auch nach draußen in die Gärten gehen, bevor die Sonne zu sinken beginnt."  
  
"Die Gärten wären schön. Vom Palast habe ich schon viel zu sehen bekommen, außer den berüchtigten Verließen, aber ich denke, diese sind nicht so einfach zugänglich." Gemeinsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung und schritten die breiten Stufen hinunter, die zum unteren Stockwerk führten.  
  
Eine Weile wusste Legolas nicht genau, wie er ein Gespräch beginnen sollte. Noch kannte er Estel kaum und obwohl gerade dies ein Grund dafür sein müsste, viel neuen Gesprächsstoff zu finden, war dem seltsamerweise nicht so. Nicht im negativen Sinne, doch wusste der Elb einfach nicht genau, wie er taktvoll nach all den Dingen fragen konnte, die er wissen wollte. Legolas konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass ihm dies schon einmal passiert wäre.  
"Was denkst du, wie lange werdet ihr noch bleiben?", fragte er schließlich, sich nur unterbewusst klar, dass er diese Frage schon einmal gestellt hatte.  
  
Estel zuckte mit den Achseln. "Nun, ich hoffe doch, wir werden noch einige Zeit bleiben, jedoch muss ich mich nach meinen Brüdern richten. Und zudem wäre es Elrond nicht allzu Recht, wenn wir zu lange fort sind." Bei der Erinnerung an den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck seines Ziehvaters musste Estel lachen. "Er hält mich wohl immer noch für einen kleinen Jungen, der nur Dummheiten im Sinn hat und in Schwierigkeiten gerät. Dabei bin ich längst erwachsen ... Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Elben langsamer aufwachsen."  
  
Legolas erwiderte das Lächeln. "Das ist wohl wahr. Es wird schwer für ihn sein, dass du anders aufwächst als die Zwillinge ... schwer, aus der Gewohnheit heraus zu kommen."  
Die beiden hatten inzwischen den Palast verlassen und die Gärten betreten. Legolas selbst liebte diesen Ort, er verbrachte sehr viel Zeit hier, wenn er ein paar Stunden für sich brauchte. Der Prinz dachte jedoch noch immer an Estels letzte Worte und so konnte er sich nicht helfen, als seine nächste Frage zu stellen, auch wenn sie sicherlich nie die höflichste war. "Estel, wie alt bist du?"  
  
"Neunzehn", antwortete der junge Mann. Fast hätte er die Frage zurückgegeben, empfand es dann jedoch als unhöflich, auch wenn er sehr neugierig war. Er hatte keine Idee, wie alt der Elb neben ihm war. Er konnte nur wenige hundert Sommer erlebt haben oder gar fast so alt sein wie Elrond. Estel schob den Gedanken schließlich beiseite und begann, seine Umgebung genauer zu betrachten - und zu bewundern. Er hatte diesen Teil der Gärten zwar bereits zu sehen bekommen, doch ihre Schönheit faszinierte ihn immer wieder.  
"Stimmt es, dass dein Volk früher um den Amon Lanc gelebt hat, wo heute Dol Guldur steht?" fragte er plötzlich wie aus heiterem Himmel.  
  
Legolas war noch so sehr mit Estels letzter Antwort beschäftigt, dass er die Frage erst überhaupt nicht hörte. Neunzehn? Es stimmt zwar, dass der Mensch noch sehr jung aussah, doch wusste Legolas nicht viel darüber, wie Menschen alterten, und so musste er diese Information erst einmal verarbeiten. Schließlich wurde ihm jedoch bewusst, dass Estel bereits eine weitere Frage gestellt hatte. "Entschuldige, Estel, was sagtest du?", fragte Legolas nach, während er sich zwang, alle anderen Gedanken abzuschütteln.  
  
Estel war kurz irritiert, dass Legolas seine Frage nicht gehört zu haben schien, doch wiederholte er sie bereitwillig. "Nun, ich habe eben dieses Buch mit alten Geschichten über die Elben Düsterwalds gelesen und dort wurde erzählt, dass die Waldelben früher im Süden um Amon Lanc herum lebten und dann immer weiter in den Norden wanderten. Stimmt es, und hast du dort auch schon gelebt?" Estel lächelte in sich hinein, nun würde er wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt haben, wie alt Legolas war.  
  
Ein Lächeln fand Legolas' Lippen, als er nun wusste, in welches Buch Estel so vertieft gewesen war. "Ja, es stimmt", antwortete er, während sie weiter unter den hohen Bäumen des Gartens hindurch schritten. "Ich war noch recht jung, doch kann ich mich gut daran erinnern, da ich meine Jugend dort verbracht habe. Durch den Schatten im Süden sind wir schließlich immer weiter nach Norden verdrängt worden und der Wald wurde dunkel und gefährlich." Ein trauriger Ton hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen, als er von diesen Dingen berichtete.  
  
Wenn Legolas den Beginn der dunklen Bedrohung noch erlebt hatte, so musste er mindestens 2000 Jahre alt sein, so wusste Estel nun. Er hatte allerdings auch den Schatten bemerkt, der sich auf die Züge des Elben geschlichen hatte. Der Mensch konnte sich vorstellen, dass dies eine schwierige Zeit gewesen sein musste. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie er sich fühlen würde, wäre Imladris durch ähnliche Schrecken heimgesucht.  
"Ihr habt hier jedoch eine sehr schöne neue Heimat gefunden", sagte er schließlich, als er bewundernd zwischen den hohen Bäumen und den dazwischen wachsenden Sträuchern umher blickte, die nun in den schönsten Farben des Frühlings blühten.  
Am Rande der Lichtung, auf der sie sich befanden, floss leise plätschernd ein Bächlein und zwischen zwei niedrigen Büschen mit zartgelben Blüten stand eine kleine Bank. Ihr Holz schien schon unzählige Sommer und Winter gesehen zu haben, und dennoch wirkte sie immer noch einladend.  
  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, steuerte Legolas eben diese Bank an. "Ja, das haben wir. Auch wenn die Welt um uns herum sich verdüstert, gibt es noch wenige Orte, an denen Frieden herrscht." Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, da fragte er sich auch bereits, wieso er dies gesagt hatte. Estel müsste es doch noch besser wissen als er selbst - schließlich war er in Imladris aufgewachsen.  
Als sie die kleine Bank erreicht hatten, ließ der Elb sich auf ihr nieder, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit.  
  
Zögernd blickte Estel Legolas an, bevor er sich schließlich neben den Elben auf die Bank setzte. "Die Bedrohung ist aber aus Düsterwald vertrieben worden", sagte er, sich scheuend, den Namen des Dunklen Herrschers auszusprechen. "Vielleicht wird es eines Tages gelingen, sie gänzlich zu besiegen. Man darf nur nie die Hoffnung verlieren." Er lächelte Legolas zuversichtlich an, bevor er seinen Blick wieder abwandte und die kräuselnden Bewegungen auf der Oberfläche des Baches beobachtete.  
  
Legolas jedoch betrachtete den Menschen noch immer, seine letzten Worte in den Ohren. "Elrond hat dir wahrlich einen guten Namen gegeben", sagte er leise und beobachtete, wie Sonne und Schatten ein faszinierendes Wechselspiel auf Estels Gesicht malten.  
  
Verlegen sah der junge Mann zu dem Düsterwadelben auf. "Nun, ich denke schon, dass der Name zu mir passt, denn bisher hat noch nichts mich dazu gebracht, die Hoffnung zu verlieren. Aber vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur zu jung und naiv." Er schmunzelte über sich selbst, wohl wissend, dass viele eben genau dies von ihm dachten. Doch wie auch könnten sie anderes denken, wenn alle Personen um ihn herum Jahrhunderte älter waren als er?  
  
Dieser Kommentar entlockte Legolas ein leises Lachen. "Nun, selbst wenn es so sei, hoffe ich, dass du dies nie verlierst", antwortete er ehrlich. Es war erfrischend, sich mit Estel zu unterhalten, er schien wirklich einen ansteckenden Optimismus auszustrahlen wohin er auch ging. Der Prinz seufzte leise und lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und lauschte dem sanften Wind in den Baumkronen.  
  
Estel wusste auf diese Worte nichts mehr zu erwidern. Es war eigenartig und ungewohnt für ihn, dass er von einem fremden Elben mit solcher Achtung betrachtet wurde. Nicht, dass man sonst unfreundlich zu ihm war, doch meistens hatte er den Eindruck, er war in ihren Augen nichts anderes als irgendein Mensch. Natürlich verhielt sich dies mit den Elben aus Bruchtal anders, aber bei Fremden war dies meistens so.  
Statt etwas zu sagen, sah Estel Legolas nur an und beobachtete erstaunt, wie entspannt der Elb einfach nur die Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen schien, ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, sein Haar im Sonnenlicht glänzend wie flüssiges Gold. Jeder, der den Prinzen zu Gesicht bekam, würde unweigerlich zugeben, dass er wahrhaftig sehr gutaussendend, um nicht zu sagen schön war, und eine Frage schlich sich in Estels Gedanken, doch noch getraute er sich nicht, sie auszusprechen.  
"Es ist wirklich schon sehr warm für Mai", sagte er dann und schalt sich innerlich für eine solch nichtige Aussage, nur um ein Gespräch aufrecht zu halten.  
  
"Mhm", antwortete Legolas, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Es überraschte ihn selbst, normalerweise entspannte er sich nie so in Gegenwart eines anderen, dass er selbst zu träge für ein einfaches ja' war. Schließlich raffte er sich zu einer wirklichen Antwort auf. "Ja, ich kann mich kaum an einen so warmen Frühling erinnern. Doch war bereits der Winter dieses Jahr nicht zu kalt."  
  
"Das stimmt", antwortete Estel. "Aber das ist der Winter in Imladris nie, doch auch in den umliegenden Gegenden war er recht mild." Estel hatte wieder einmal das Bedürfnis, sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen. Hier saß er nun mit dem Prinz Düsterwalds und fand kein interessanteres Thema als das Wetter. Doch da war noch immer diese Frage, deren Antwort ihn nur all zu brennend interessierte.  
"Legolas? Darf ich eine persönliche Frage stellen?", testete er höflich an.  
  
Schließlich hob Legolas den Kopf und sah Estel auf diese Frage hin an. "Natürlich darfst du das", antwortete er, ein wenig verwirrt über den zögernden Ton in des anderen Stimme, gleichzeitig aber neugierig, was der junge Mann wohl wissen wollte.  
  
Die Antwort überzeugte Estel zwar nicht gänzlich - immerhin kannte er den Elben noch nicht allzu lange - aber er sprach seine Frage schließlich doch aus. "Bist du verheiratet oder verlobt?" Er war einfach zu neugierig zu wissen, ob außer seinen Brüdern auch andere Elben so viele Jahre lebten, ohne jemals die wahre Liebe gefunden zu haben. Die Vorstellung, man könnte sie innerhalb Tausenden von Jahren nicht erfahren, erschreckte Estel, denn so viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht, und er wollte sicherlich nicht sterben, ohne je geliebt zu haben.  
  
Völlig überrascht blickte der Elb ihn an, bevor er auflachte. "Nein, Estel, weder das eine noch das andere. Aber wie kommst du auf so eine Frage?"  
  
Estel biss sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. "Verzeih, ich hätte so etwas nicht fragen sollen. Es war nur ..." er stockte, um nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. "Nun, da du noch erlebt hast, wie die Dunkle Bedrohung sich in Düsterwald ausbreitete, dachte ich, du müsstest mindestens schon 2000 Jahre alt sein, und dann fragte ich mich, ob du in all dieser Zeit ... nun ja ... ob man so alt werden kann, ohne wirklich einmal verliebt gewesen zu sein."  
  
Nun, da er wusste, was hinter Estels Frage steckte, wand Legolas den Blick von ihm ab. "Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass man so lange leben kann, ohne einmal geliebt zu haben", antwortete er schließlich. Er spürte selbst, wie ein leises Gefühl der Trauer ihn überkam - oder nur die Erinnerung daran. Es war bereits so lange her, dass er daran denken konnte ohne noch zu trauern.  
  
So neugierig Estel auch gewesen war, so sehr bereute er nun jedoch seine Frage, denn offensichtlich schien sie irgendwelche Erinnerungen in dem Prinzen zu wecken, die ganz und gar nicht angenehm waren. Vielleicht war er ja sogar einmal verheiratet gewesen und hatte seine Frau verloren ... wie es Elrond beinahe auch geschehen wäre, mit dem Unterschied, dass Celebrían in den Westen segelte, aber noch am Leben war.  
"Es ... es tut mir leid ... ich wollte keine schmerzlichen Erinnerungen wecken", sagte Estel in einem ehrlichen Versuch einer Entschuldigung.  
  
"Nein, entschuldige dich nicht", antwortete Legolas schnell und warf Estel ein schwaches Lächeln zu. "Es ist nicht mehr als das - eine Erinnerung. Der Tag ist viel zu schön für düstere Gedanken." Das war er wirklich, dachte Legolas und sah den Menschen neben sich erneut an. Das bedrückende Gefühl war recht plötzlich wieder verschwunden, als er in Estels silbergraue Augen blickte.  
  
Estel atmete innerlich aus, denn er hatte nichts weniger gewollt, als Legolas zu verärgern oder gar zu verletzten. Und der Elb hatte Recht. Dieser Tag war wirklich wunderschön, nicht nur auf Grund des herrlichen Wetters, sondern auch, da Estel sich sicher war, einen weiteren Freund gefunden zu haben. Und dennoch war die Art, wie Legolas mit ihm sprach und auch wie er selbst sich dem Elben gegenüber verhielt, anders als mit seinen anderen Freunden in Bruchtal. Diese Freundschaften schienen rauer, geprägt von bissigem Humor und brüderlichen Späßen, doch was es war, das den Unterschied zu seiner gerade aufblühenden Freundschaft mit Legolas ausmachte, vermochte Estel nicht zu sagen.  
"Warum kommst du nicht einmal wieder nach Imladris?", fragte er dann, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass seine Brüder gestern erwähnt hatten, Legolas sei schon einmal in Bruchtal gewesen.  
  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des Prinzen erhellte sich sichtlich bei diesem Vorschlag. "Das würde ich sehr gerne", antwortete Legolas. "Es ist viel zu lange her, dass ich dort war, doch hatte ich kaum die Zeit, diese Reise in den letzten paar Jahren erneut zu machen. Obwohl ich Imladris an manchen Tagen sehr vermisse."  
Es stimmte, dass, so sehr Legolas seine eigene Heimat liebte, seine Aufenthalte im letzten Heimeligen Haus von einem tiefen Frieden geprägt waren, den er so nirgendwo sonst erleben konnte. "Dann habe ich noch etwas, auf das ich mich freuen kann, wenn ein weiterer Besuch heißt, dich wieder zu sehen", fügte er lächelnd hinzu.  
  
"Auch ich würde mich sehr freuen", erwiderte Estel lächelnd und es war in der Tat so. In der kurzen Zeit, in der er den Prinzen kannte, fühlte er sich in seiner Gegenwart bereits sehr wohl. Auch die anfängliche Scheu war nun von ihm gewichen und allmählich wurden ihre Gespräche heiterer und unbeschwerter. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Legolas einige äußerst amüsante Anekdoten aus seiner Kindheit zum Besten gab oder sie beide so manchen Scherz machten. Doch bald senkte sich der Nachmittag dem Ende entgegen, und so kehrten sie zurück in den Palast, wo bald das Abendessen serviert werden würde. Nachdem Estel nichts zu Mittag gegessen hatte, war er bereits sehr hungrig, auch wenn ihm dies in der Zeit im Garten kaum aufgefallen war. Die angenehme Gesellschaft hatte ihn von solchen Gedanken abgelenkt.  
Ein wenig bereute Estel, dass während des Mahls keine Gelegenheit gegeben war, sich genauso ungestört zu unterhalten wie am Nachmittag, doch bevor sich die meisten Gäste zur Ruhe begaben, lud Legolas Estel und die Zwillinge noch ein, mit ihm und einigen Freunden am nächsten Tag auf die Jagd zu gehen.  
Voller Vorfreude schlief Estel in dieser Nacht in seinem Gemach ein.  
  
TBC  
  
Wir hoffen, auch dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Bitte lasst es uns wissen. Das nächste wird dann wieder ein bisschen... anders... merh sag ich nicht ;)


	3. Kapitel 3

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Es hat uns sehr gefreut, dass euch die story bisher so gut gefällt! Sorry, dass es mit Teil 3 etwas länger gedauert hat. Teil 4 werden wir schneller posten.

Aber nun erst mal viel Spa

…

****

**_Kapitel 3_**

Ungeduldig wartete Legolas an den großen Toren des Palastes. Die Sonne war kaum aufgegangen, doch hatten sie verabredet, bereits so früh aufzubrechen, um genügend Zeit zum Jagen zu haben. Legolas hatte nicht lange schlafen können, er war früh aufgewacht und obwohl noch Zeit gewesen war, war der Prinz aufgestanden. Er verspürte eine Vorfreude auf den Jagdausflug, die ihn nicht verließ und so wartete er weiter darauf, dass seine Freunde, die Zwillinge und Estel auftauchten.

"Legolas!", ertönte in dem Augenblick eine sehr vertraute Stimme und der Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah seinen Freunden entgegen. "Da seid ihr ja", sagte er, als sie schließlich bei ihm angekommen waren. Ein spielerisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Ihr seid zu spät."

Neldor lachte. "Entschuldigt vielmals, mein Prinz." Aearon, ein hochgewachsener Elb mit dunklen Haaren, nickte ernst und fügte hinzu: "Was können wir tun um Eure Vergebung zu erlangen?" Das belustigte Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet ihn jedoch.

Legolas lachte und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nun warte doch!", drang Elladans Ruf aus dem Inneren seines und Elrohirs Gemach, nachdem Estel bereits zum zweiten Mal an dessen Tür geklopft hatte.

Nur einen Augenblick später öffnete schließlich der jüngere Zwilling und Estel konnte über dessen Schulter erkennen, dass Elladan noch dabei war, seinen Köcher mit Pfeilen zu bestücken.

„Wir kommen zu spät", sagte der Mensch.

„Guten Morgen, erst einmal", erwiderte Elrohir grinsend und legte sich schließlich einen kurzem Umhang um die Schultern, als Elladan endlich mit seinem Köcher fertig war und diesen samt Bogen umgeschnallt hatte.

„Jetzt können wir gehen", sagte er und klopfte seinem Ziehbruder auf die Schulter.

Estel nickte lächelnd und machte sich, den beiden voraus, auf den Weg.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn", flüsterte Elladan seinem Zwillingsbruder zu.

„Wieso?"

„Er steht doch sonst nicht freiwillig so früh auf."

„Das habe ich gehört", sagte Estel, ohne sich jedoch wirklich umzuwenden. „Und ich stehe immer dann auf, wenn es etwas Aufregendes, Neues zu sehen oder erleben gibt. Und da ich die Wälder hier noch nicht kenne …" Er zwinkerte den beiden Elben kurz über seine Schulter zu und führte sie dann weiter in Richtung der Tore des Palastes an.

Als Estel am Ende des breiten Ganges ankam, sah er, dass das Tor bereits geöffnet war. Von draußen drang Gelächter und dazu drei Stimmen an sein Gehör. Eine davon gehörte Legolas. Erst jetzt überholten die Zwillinge ihn jedoch und traten schneller nach draußen als Estel selbst. Die Sonne war noch nicht gänzlich aufgegangen und nur ein schwaches Licht strahlte durch die Wipfel der Bäume, als Estel schließlich vor Legolas stand, nachdem die Zwillinge diesen begrüßt hatten.

„Guten Morgen."

So gut seine Stimmung bereits zuvor gewesen war, als die Zwillinge mit Estel im Schlepptau durch die Tore ins Freie traten, wurde sie noch ein wenig besser. "Estel, guten Morgen", erwiderte Legolas den Gruß fröhlich. "Wie war eure Nacht?", fragte er, nun auch an die Zwillinge gewandt. "Habt ihr sie gut außerhalb der heimischen Betten verbracht?"

„Ich habe hervorragend geschlafen", antwortete Elladan, bevor sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte. „Doch Elrohir konnte keine Ruhe finden. Er fürchtet sich vor Riesenspinnen und Fledermäusen."

„Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr. Glaube ihm kein Wort!", entgegnete Elrohir kopfschüttelnd, jedoch lachend und auch Estel lachte über die Scherze seiner Brüder.

„Bei den beiden kann man sich nie sicher sein, wem man nun glauben kann und wem nicht", sagte er und zwinkerte Legolas dabei zu.

"Hm, woher kenne ich das?", fragte dieser gut gelaunt und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu seinen beiden besten Freunden hinüber, die unschuldig drein schauten.

"Zumindest kannst du uns auseinander halten", meinte Aearon, was ein leises Lachen von Neldor zur Folge hatte.

Legolas jedoch beschloss, die beiden für den Moment zu ignorieren und wandte sich wieder Estel zu. "Und du, wie hast du geschlafen?"

Estel hatte kurz unauffällig zu den Begleitern von Legolas gesehen, die, wie es schien, gute Freunde von ihm sein mussten. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder an den Prinzen und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Ich habe sehr gut geschlafen. Danke", antwortete er. „Und du?" Erst als er die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, bemerkte er, wie äußerst dämlich sie gewesen war. Dies einen Gast zu fragen, war reine Höflichkeit, doch wenn Gäste ihren Gastgebern diese Frage stellten, war es ein wenig unnötig.

"Wundervoll", antwortete Legolas ehrlich und warf Estel ein erneutes Lächeln zu, ohne sich weiter Gedanken über die Frage zu machen. "Nun, wollen wir aufbrechen? Je schneller wir sind, desto höher sind unsere Chancen auf eine gute Jagd, besonders in den Morgenstunden."

Neldor nickte und nahm seinen Bogen wieder auf. "Ja, lasst uns gehen."

In zügigem Tempo setzte sich der Trupp in Bewegung, hinein in die geheimnisvollen Tiefen des Düsterwaldes.

Nach einiger Zeit schritten Legolas' Freude voraus, gefolgt von den Zwillingen, die die beiden Waldelben in ein angeregtes Gespräch über die besten Verfahrensweisen bei der Hasenjagd verwickelt hatten. Auch wenn sie meist ihre Stimmen kaum mehr erhoben als nur ein Flüstern, verriet ihr gelegentliches Lachen, dass sie sich bei den Diskussionen amüsierten.

„Deine Freunde scheinen sich gut mit meinen Brüdern zu verstehen", sagte Estel, der einige Schritte hinter den anderen neben Legolas ging.

Dieser nickte. "Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen", erwiderte er als hätte er dies befürchtet, doch war er froh darüber. "Und es scheint, als hätten sie ein Gesprächsthema gefunden, das sie alle mögen ... wohingegen ich es manchmal nicht mehr hören will, wenn sie darüber streiten." Leise lachte er bei diesen Worten, und noch mehr als Aearons Antwort zu ihnen herüberwehte.

"Legolas, das habe ich gehört!"

"Das war auch so beabsichtigt!", rief der Prinz zurück, bevor er sich wieder Estel zuwandte und recht plötzlich eine Frage aussprach, die ihm bereits einige Zeit im Sinn herumgegangen war. "Wie lange lebst du nun schon in Imladris?"

„Ich war noch nicht einmal drei Jahre alt, als meine Mutter mich nach Imladris brachte. Seit ich denken kann, war es meine Heimat. Ich kenne keine andere", antwortete der Mensch, während er mit halbem Ohr den nun hitziger werdenden Diskussionen der Vorhut lauschte. Doch die vier Elben waren noch immer in bester Stimmung und ihres Themas nicht müde, was Estel sehr erfreute.

"Nicht einmal drei Jahre alt?", fragte Legolas überrascht, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass dies noch überhaupt nicht so lange her war. Der Gedanke löste ein unbestimmtes aber seltsames Gefühl in ihm aus. Die nächste Frage zu stellen zögerte er. "Und kannst du … kannst du dich noch an die Zeit davor erinnern?

Estel sah zu Boden, während er lief, und zog die Augenbrauen grübelnd zusammen. „Nein, ich glaube, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Manchmal sehe ich Bilder, die ich keinem Platz in Bruchtal zuordnen kann, aber eine wirkliche Erinnerung habe ich nicht." Dann blickte er Legolas an und ein Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet, dass er eine Frage zurückgeben wollte. „Was ist deine frühste Erinnerung?"

Auf diese Frage hin war Legolas eine lange Zeit still, tief in Gedanken. Einige Male fiel ihm etwas ein, das er dann jedoch offensichtlich wieder verwarf. Letztendlich legte sich langsam der Hauch eines Lächelns auf seine Lippen und er antwortete. "Ich kann mich an diesen einen Augenblick erinnern … ich konnte damals noch nicht einmal auf meinen eigenen zwei Füßen stehen. Es war Abend, schon spät, und aus irgendeinem Grund konnte oder wollte ich nicht einschlafen, wie mir mein Vater später berichtete. Was ich jedoch noch weiß ist, wie meine Mutter an meinem Bett saß und leise für mich sang, so lange, bis ich endlich schlief." Legolas verstummte kurz, überlegte einen Augenblick und nickte dann langsam. "Ja, dies ist das erste, an das ich mich heute noch erinnern kann."

Estel sah verwundert zu dem Elben herüber, zutiefst beeindruckt und überrascht, dass er eine Erinnerung an einen so frühen Zeitpunkt seiner Kindheit hatte.

„Die meisten der schönen Kindheitserinnerungen haben irgendetwas mit der Mutter zutun", sagte er schließlich, ohne jedoch weitere Fragen zu stellen, auch wenn er neugierig war, zu wissen, was mit Legolas' Mutter geschehen war, ob sie noch lebte.

"Ich glaube, es ist oft so, ist man glücklich genug, seine Mutter in dieser Zeit seines Lebens noch zu haben", antwortete der Elb ein wenig nachdenklich. "Es sind meine frühesten und glücklichsten Erinnerungen, wie du bereits sagtest. Und ich bin froh, dass ich sie habe."

Legolas verstummte und seine Stirn kräuselte sich, jedoch nur so leicht, dass man es kaum bemerkte.

Estel glaubte in diesen Worten eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu finden. Er wünschte sich jedoch, er hätte sie nicht bekommen – es hätte keinen Anlass für sie gegeben.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange es her war, dass Legolas seine Mutter verloren hatte, doch ganz gleich ob nur Jahre oder Jahrhunderte dazwischen lagen, es musste nach wie vor schmerzlich sein, daran zu denken. Innerlich angestrengt suchte er nach Worten des Trostes, doch schließlich kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er keine fand. Stattdessen jedoch gingen ihm andere durch den Kopf.

„Ich bin noch sehr jung und versteh nicht viel von diesen Dingen", begann er. „Aber eines weiß ich. Erinnerungen kann einem niemand nehmen, ganz gleich was geschieht. Sie sind immer da, so lange man an ihnen festhält, und mit ihnen auch ein Stück der Zeiten, die man so sehr genossen hat." Er lächelte den Elben freundlich an. „Und sicherlich wird dieser Besuch in Düsterwald mit zu den schönsten Erinnerungen meines Lebens zählen."

Legolas wusste nicht genau warum, doch bewegten ihn diese Worte auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. So blieb er stehen und als Estel es ihm verwundert gleich tat und ihn verwirrt anblickte, trat er langsam einen Schritt auf ihn zu, hob nachdenklich eine Hand und strich dem jungen Mann flüchtig über die Wange. "Du bist ein sehr besonderer Mensch, Estel", sagte er leise.

Estel senkte den Blick und spürte, wie er leicht errötete. Legolas' Worte und seine Geste bedeuteten ihm viel, da er sich sonst unter fremden Elben oft ausgeschlossen oder zumindest nicht dazugehörig vorkam. In der Gegenwart des Prinzen war dies jedoch gänzlich anders. Zwischen ihnen hatte sich bereits eine Vertrautheit aufgebaut, wie der junge Mann sie selten erlebt hatte

„Psst!", sagte einer von Legolas' Freunden schließlich und bückte sich ein wenig herunter. „Ich glaube da vorne ist etwas."

Legolas und Estel näherten sich den anderen vier auf leisen Sohlen und spähten durch das Unterholz. Und tatsächlich: zwischen niedrigen Bäumen streiften einige Fasane umher.

"Was meint ihr, wird unser Koch zufrieden mit uns sein, wenn wir mit ein paar Fasanen zurückkehren?", fragte Neldor leise, seine Augen unablässig auf die Tiere gerichtet.

"Sicherlich nicht unerfreut", antwortete Legolas, der lautlos nach hinten in seinen Köcher griff, während seine beiden Freunde es ihm gleich taten.

Auch Estel nahm seinen Bogen zur Hand und bespannte ihn, doch in der Zwischenzeit hatten die fünf Elben längst gezielt – schnell im Gegensatz zu unerfahreneren Menschen aber dennoch sorgfältig und bedacht. Vier der fünf Pfeile trafen ihr Ziel und der fünfte verfehlte es auch nur, da der Fasan just in jenem Moment davon lief. Resigniert ließ der Mensch seinen Bogen wieder sinken und beglückwünschte die Elben zu ihrem Erfolg.

Legolas inzwischen hatte die erschossenen Fasane eingesammelt, ebenso wie die Pfeile, von denen jeder noch brauchbar war, und so gab er sie ihren Besitzern zurück. "Sollen wir weiter gehen?", fragte er schließlich. "Es ist früh, die Sonne steigt noch und wir könnten weiter Erfolg haben."

Die Zwillinge nickten. „Ja, und diese vier Fasane reichen kaum für uns."

„Aber nur, weil Elladan seinen Pfeil verschossen hat", kicherte Elrohir, woraufhin Elladan beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust kreuzte.

„Für uns allein würden sie schon reichen", sagte Estel dann. „Aber ich denke, die Ausbeute soll auch für die anderen bestimmt sein?"

Legolas nickte, womit die Sache recht schnell beschlossen war. "Wenn wir nur mit vier Fasanen zurück kehren, wird mein Vater uns sofort wieder in den Wald schicken", meinte er scherzhaft. "Er sagte mir heute Morgen, er hätte Lust auf Rehbraten."

Zwar hatte König Thranduil dies wirklich zu Legolas gesagt, als dieser ihm von ihren Jagdplänen erzählt hatte, doch ebenfalls nur spaßeshalber.

"Dann lasst uns gehen", meinte Neldor und nahm seinem Freund drei der Fasane ab um sie unter den anderen aufzuteilen.

Der Nachmittag war bereits weit voran geschritten, als der Jagdtrupp endlich einige Rehe im Wald ausfindig machte. Sie waren lange Zeit auf der Suche gewesen, doch auch eine etwas längere Mittagsrast, bei der die Zwillinge und Legolas' beide Freunde wieder einmal die Gelegenheit genutzt hatten, über so manche Jagdtechnik zu sinnieren, hatte einige Zeitverzögerungen bedeutet.

Hinter einigen niedrigen Büschen lauerten sie nun, während sie die Rehe beim Grasen beobachteten. Eines von ihnen stand auf einer kleinen Lichtung, doch drei weitere bewegten sich etwas weiter abseits durch das Unterholz.

„Wir sollten uns aufteilen", schlug Elladan vor.

„Wenn wir zunächst auf dieses hier schießen, werden die anderen entkommen", fügte Elrohir hinzu.

„Reicht denn ein Reh nicht?", fragte Estel und warf wieder einen Blick auf das Tier. Es war ein halbstarker Hirsch, noch recht jung aber kein Kitz mehr, ein stattliches Tier, das für ein festliches Mahl ausreichen würde.

„Und wenn wir es nicht erwischen?", fragte Elladan leise und zwinkerte seinem Ziehbruder zu.

Legolas hatte der leisen Unterhaltung gelauscht und schaltete sich nun, ebenso leise, ein, ohne den Blick von den Tieren zu wenden. "Nein, wir trennen uns nicht. Es wäre ein Risiko und heute möchte ich wirklich keines eingehen. Außerdem können wir nicht viel mehr als höchstens zwei der Tiere nach Hause transportieren und wenn wir schnell genug sind, werden wir heute mit reichlich Beute zurückkehren."

Somit schien auch dies entschieden, doch noch bevor die Elben sich hatten entscheiden können, wie genau sie nun vorgehen wollten, hoben zwei der Tiere plötzlich ihre Köpfe, ihre Ohren zuckten misstrauisch. Kaum einen Augenblick später witterten sie Gefahr und wie auf ein Kommando stob das ganze Rudel auseinander. Doch nicht wegen der Elben und des Menschen, wie man zuerst hatte denken können, denn in dem Moment tönte ein hoher, tierischer Schrei durch die Bäume, der jeden der sechs Jäger zusammenzucken ließ.

Estel schaute sich verwirrt um, als er den eigentümlichen Laut vernahm. Seine Sinne waren geschärft und sein Bogen gespannt, während seine Augen die Umgebung absuchten, doch noch immer konnte er nicht sehen, was die Geräusche verursacht hatte.

Die drei Waldelben jedoch schienen sofort verstanden zu haben, was vor sich ging. Nach einer weiteren Sekunde des Verharrens, waren sie plötzlich aufgesprungen, während es über ihnen und in vielen Metern Entfernung in den hohen Kronen der Bäume hektisch raschelte. Die Zwillinge waren ihnen gefolgt, doch selbst sie brauchten noch einen Moment, bis ihnen bewusst wurde, was die Rehe aufgeschreckt hatte.

Die Waldelben wollten sich schon in Bewegung setzen, diese schnelle Reaktion für sie nur natürlich, doch als Legolas' Blick auf Estel fiel, wurde ihm klar, dass dieser wohl noch nie mit Kreaturen dieser Art in Kontakt gekommen war.

"Komm, Estel", rief er deshalb, war mit zwei Schritten bei ihm und zog ihn auf die Füße. Neldor indes hatte aufmerksam die Baumkronen beobachtet, spannte plötzlich seinen Bogen und schoss seinen Pfeil ab, hinauf in einen der Bäume. Ein weiterer Schrei ertönte und ein Wesen fiel zu Boden, dunkel, behaart, von der Größe einer ausgewachsenen Hirschkuh und mit erschreckend langen Beinen.

Für einen Moment zuckte es noch, bevor es still lag.

"Wie viele?", fragte Legolas schnell, den Tod des Tieres überhaupt nicht beachtend.

Wie auf ein stilles Einverständnis hatten sie alle begonnen zu laufen, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung als jene, in die das Rudel geflüchtet war.

"Ich würde sagen zwanzig, bin mir aber nicht sicher", antwortete sein Freund, während Aearon ein weiteres Tier aus den Bäumen schoss.

Estel fühlte sich, als gefröre ihm das Blut in den Adern, als er die riesige Spinne sah. Er hatte von diesen Kreaturen gehört, doch noch nie eine zu Gesicht bekommen. Angst erfasste ihn wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, als er das Rascheln über sich hörte und wusste, dass die Spinnen ihnen folgten. Dass selbst die Waldelben vor ihnen flohen, beunruhigte ihn und zum ersten Mal hatte er wirkliche Angst um sein Leben.

Auf den Kommentar seines Freundes hin nickte Legolas grimmig und wollte noch etwas erwidern, als zehn Meter vor ihnen plötzlich eine der Spinnen aus den Bäumen herab sprang und die Fliehenden anfauchte. Die Elben und Estel kamen abrupt zum Stehen, als noch weitere der Biester auftauchten, überall um sie herum. Sofort hatten die Elben ihre Bögen gespannt und Pfeile surrten durch die Luft.

"Neldor, Aearon", rief Legolas, der keine Sekunde beim Schießen inne hielt, "wenn wir getrennt werden, kümmert ihr euch um die Zwillinge oder Estel und seht zu, dass ihr sicher wieder nach Hause kommt. Wenn ihr eine Gelegenheit seht, hier herauszukommen, nutzt sie, solange ihr sie mit heraus bringen könnt!" Die beiden Waldelben nickten kurz und verständigten sich mit einem schnellen Blick. Legolas' Anweisung war keinesfalls unhöflich gemeint, doch kannten Elronds Söhne sich in diesem Wald lange nicht so gut aus wie jemand, der hier daheim war.

„Getrennt?", murmelte Estel mit geweiteten Augen. Er wollte nicht, dass die Gruppe getrennt wurde und im Schlimmstfall er alleine oder nur mit einem weiteren Begleiter durch diesen Angriff hindurch müsste. Sie mussten dafür sorgen, dass sie zusammen blieben, denn sonst wären sie dem überlegenen Gegner ausgeliefert. Er versuchte, dicht bei den Zwillingen zu bleiben, doch im selben Augenblick sprang eine der Spinnen von ihrem Ast und genau auf ihn zu. Estel erstarrte

Doch noch bevor sie den Menschen erreicht hatte, wurde sie zur Seite geschleudert und rührte sich nicht mehr. Zwei Pfeile steckten in ihrem Kopf, aber bevor Estel sich dies genauer besehen konnte, war Legolas neben ihm und zog ihn mit sich zur Seite, bevor eine weitere Spinne dort landete, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatten.

Erneut griff Legolas nach hinten in seinen Köcher und musste erschrocken feststellen, dass er kaum noch Pfeile übrig hatte. Hektisch suchten seine Blicke seine Freunde und die Zwillinge, die nun von ihnen durch zwei Spinnen getrennt waren, die sich in ihre Mitte hatten fallen lassen.

Endlich nahm Estel einen tiefen Atemzug und riss sich zusammen. Er bespannte seinen Bogen erneut und zielte auf eine der riesigen Ungeheuer, doch seine Finger zitterten und so verfehlte er sein Ziel. Im selben Augenblick jedoch sprangen vier der Spinnen auf ihn und Legolas zu und drängten sie weiter ab, fast so, als hätten sie vor, die Gruppe zu trennen. Woher Legolas dies geahnt hatte, vermochte Estel nicht zu sagen, doch machte er sich in diesem Moment auch keine Gedanken darüber. Stattdessen war seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das kreischende Monstrum gerichtet, dass sich schnell auf ihn zu bewegte. Rasch steckte er seinen Bogen weg und zog nun sein Schwert, mit dem er sich gleich sicherer fühlte als mit der Schusswaffe, obwohl sein Herz immer noch bis zum Hals schlug und seine feuchten Hände unruhig das Heft des Schwertes hielten. Mit einem wütenden Ausruf schwenkte er die Klinge, bevor er mit Kraft direkt in den schwarzen Leib der Kreatur stach, woraufhin diese mit einem grässlichen Laut zu Boden ging. Schon war er stolz darauf, eine von ihnen erlegt zu haben, doch die Freude über den besiegten Feind versiegte alsbald, als weitere der Spinnen auf ihn zu kamen.

Überrascht sah Legolas den jungen Menschen an. Mit Pfeil und Bogen hatte er alles andere als sicher gewirkt, doch sobald er sein Schwert in der Hand hatte, schien er viel ruhiger und geschickter als zuvor. Zwar hatte Legolas schon vermutet, dass Estel in vielen Kampftechniken unterrichtet worden war, doch zeigte er mit dem Schwert ungewöhnlich viel Talent, selbst in den kurzen Augenblicken, die er nun gekämpft hatte. Weiter konnte er sich jedoch nicht darüber Gedanken machen.

Zwei weitere Pfeile wurden schneller abgeschossen, als das Augen folgen konnte, doch schließlich musste auch der Elb seine Zwillingsdolche ziehen, da seine Pfeile verschossen waren.

Den vier Elben einige Meter weiter schien es ähnlich zu gehen – wenn auch etwas besser. Die Spinnen schienen sich nun, da sich durch einen glücklichen Zufall zwei von der Gruppe getrennt hatten, mehr auf diese zu konzentrieren, da sie eine leichtere Beute waren. Sobald

Neldor einen kurzen Augenblick Ruhe hatte, blickte er sich nach Legolas um. Was er sah, ließ ihn erstarren. "Legolas!", rief er und stürzte sich schon auf die Spinnen, die sie von ihm und dem jungen Menschen trennten.

Dieser hatte gerade eine weitere Spinne getötet, als sich zu seiner Linken plötzlich eine Lücke auftat – für einen Augenblick schienen die Spinnen, durch den Angriff von hinten, irritiert und sie wurde nicht sofort gefüllt.

"Aearon, Neldor, lauft!", rief Legolas, da er wusste, dass die Möglichkeit für seine Freunde gekommen war und er selbst diese Lücke vor Augen hatte. Seine Stimme besaß so viel Autorität, dass seine Freunde von den Spinnen abließen, wenn auch sehr zögernd, und ihm gehorchten. Die Zwillinge protestierten bereits lautstark, da sie ihren kleinen Bruder hier nicht zurücklassen wollten, doch zogen die beiden Waldelben sie unerbittlich mit sich.

Einer von Legolas' Dolchen bohrte sich gerade in das Auge einer der Spinnen und Estel selbst hieb einer weitern einige Beine ab, wodurch sich die Lücke kurzzeitig noch ein wenig vergrößerte – alles, was sie brauchten. Legolas musste den jungen Menschen überhaupt nicht auffordern. Gleichzeitig sprangen sie aus dem Kreis der Spinnen hinaus, die immer noch etwas verwirrt wirkten.

Endlich hatten Estel und Legolas hinter sich freies Feld, jedoch waren vor ihnen immer noch viele der Spinnen, die sich nun zwischen sie und die anderen vier gebracht hatte.

„Elladan! Elrohir!", rief Estel und wollte bereits den Weg zu seinen Ziehbrüdern beginnen, als sein Arm ruckartig festgehalten wurde.

"Komm mit", sagte Legolas nur, doch war er nun in die Rolle des Befehlshabers geschlüpft, der er in Abwesenheit seines Vaters war, und selbst wenn es nicht Estel war, für den dies galt, wagte auch er nun keinen Widerspruch.

"Ihnen wird nichts geschehen", fügte Legolas schnell hinzu, noch während sie zwischen zwei Spinnen hindurchschlüpften, die sich ihnen noch in den Weg stellen wollten, doch zu spät kamen. Sie beide langten mit ihren langen Beinen nach den Flüchtenden, doch konnten sie sie nicht mehr aufhalten. Eine Klaue streifte Legolas' Unterschenkel und zerriss den Stoff, was jedoch im allgemeinen Lärm völlig unterging. Legolas zuckte zusammen und stolperte kurz, doch nicht lang genug für die Spinne, um ihre Beute wieder einzufangen.

Innerlich rebellierte Estel gegen Legolas' Aufforderung, doch wusste sein Verstand, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatten als zu fliehen. Sobald die Gefahr hinter ihnen lag, konnten sie die anderen suchen. Der Mensch hoffte nur inständig, dass seine Ziehbrüder unversehrt bleiben würden. Einzig das Wissen, dass sie erfahrene Krieger waren, beruhigte ihn genug, um mit Legolas zu fliehen.

- TBC -

Und bitte lasst uns wieder wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat.


End file.
